1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with treating a chemically dependent mammal with a 1-(substitutedphenyl)-3-azabicyclo[3.1.0]hexane in order to reduce or alleviate the dependency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A series of 1-(substitutedphenyl)-3-azabicyclo[3.1.0]hexanes are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,088,652; 4,118,393; 4,118,417; 4,131,611; 4,196,120 and 4,231,935. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,419 a method of treating depression and stress in warm-blooded blooded animals is described.
Chemical dependency in a mammal is the abnormal craving or desire for, or an addiction to a drug. The drug can encompass alcohol or any of the legal prescription medications as well as those compounds such as cocaine and heroin which are sold illegally.
While abstinence is ineffective in drug dependency, other agents are needed in order to compromise the dependency. Products such as tetraethylthiuram disulfide; TETD (Antabuse) are used in sobriety programs, McNichol, R. W., Ewing, J. A., Faiman, M. D. Disulfiram (Antabuse): a unique medical aid to sobriety, Springfield, Ill., Thomas, 1987 and Mendelson, J. H., Mello, N. K., Eds, The Diagnosis and treatment of alcoholism, New York, McGraw-Hill, 1979, 204.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,175 is described the use of a composition containing local anesthetics such as tetracaine, procaine and mixtures with suitable carriers. These agents can be used to treat cocaine addiction with a method called aversion therapy. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,803 is described the treatment of withdrawal symptoms resulting from addiction to a drug by treatment with azabicyclo indazole-3-carboxamides. In European Patent Application 90309062.9 published 06.03.91 is described a method of treating a chemical dependency in a mammal administering a compound (1S-cis)-4-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-N-m-ethyl-1-naphthalena mine, which is also known by the generic name of sertraline.
The most popular agent for the treatment of substance abuse is 4,4-diphenyl-6-dimethylamino-heptanone-3 hydrochloride also know as methadone. The principal actions of therapeutic value are analgesia and sedation and detoxification or maintenance in narcotic addiction.